


Red Moon: A Snow White Tale

by Jokul_Nightfury_Frost



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Shounen-ai, Snow White Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokul_Nightfury_Frost/pseuds/Jokul_Nightfury_Frost
Summary: The red moon glows upon Winter's fall; the spell you cast now makes its call. Consume the heart of one fair and pure, your immortality to assure lest your soul become undone by Exodia the Forbidden One,"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"





	

_The red moon light glows upon Winter's fall; the spell you cast now makes its call. Consume the heart of one fair and pure, your immortality to assure lest your soul become undone by Exodia the Forbidden One._

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"

**Red Moon**

Rose red eyes slowly blinked open as the winter sun caressed the light caramel face they were set in. Turning onto his back the owner of the face and eyes ran a hand through his tri-colored hair, brilliant tresses of black edged with the same crimson shade of his eyes, and blonde bangs, three of which shot up like the rest of his hair similar to that of lightning bolts. He shivered as the cold air brushed his naked chest and he quickly got out of bed and went to get a hot bath.

"Maybe I should listen to Seto, and sleep in more than just pants at night during winter." He mused.

He found that a bath had been drawn for him, steam was rising from the water so it wasn't prepared long before he woke. The benefits of being the Crown Prince of Belldayne…

Yami Atemu of the House Sennen was the only child of the King Aknamkanon of the kingdom of Belldayne. His kingdom was known for its vast knowledge of music, along with its abundance of rare gems and precious metals. But like most princes his age with a strong will, he really wished he weren't born to privilege.

He finished his bath and went back into his room to dress. Normally his servants would lay an outfit out for him, but they always chose what they thought would be best suited for him. From his wardrobe he chose a pair of leather pants from a hanger and laid them across the back of a nearby chair then pulled out a pair of boxers from a drawer and pulled them on under the towel around his waist. Pulling the towel off he picked up his pants again and put them on, before closing them he pulled on a pair of knee-high boots. Boots on and pants closed he put on a cotton tank-top and a black Mandarin collar coat with red embroider trimming; he went to a table with a box full of jewelry. He put on a pair of gold thin cylinder earrings, a gold ring with a ruby set between two amber stones, and a silver chain with another ring on it.

This ring was silver with a decoration that looked like a closed rose bloom the size of a diamond. It used to belong to Yami's mother before she died back when he was thirteen, given to her by his father when they got engaged. She told him the ring was enchanted; when Yami found one he could love with his heart and soul the bloom would open to reveal what was within.

With a sigh the prince left the room and started down the hall to go to the dining room for breakfast; he made his way down from the bed chamber floor down to the temple floor.

Another thing Belldayne was known for was its devotion to the gods said to have blessed their kingdom. They also believed that when members of their family passed, they joined the gods and became their messengers to relay prayers.

The sound of rushing footsteps sounded behind him and he turned to see a boy, about sixteen, running down the hall.

Just before the boy could run past him Yami snagged him by the arm, "Whoa! Slow down Mokuba."

The boy he stopped, Mokuba, was his younger cousin by six years. He had long black hair and blue-violet eyes; he wore light blue pants, white shin-high boots with a half-inch heal, and a white pull-over robe cinched just under his chest by a light blue sash. The robe billowed like a dress from the cinch-line falling to his knees in the front and midway down his shins in the back, the sleeves were bell style and fell to his wrists with a second set of sleeves that hugged like second skin and went to the palm of his hand covering the back up to his fingers at a triangle cut.

Around his neck was a locket the size and shape of a playing card. It was white gold with a dragon engraved into it, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Blue Eyes was one of the gods of the kingdom, and Mokuba's family, being of royal and priest blood, had the power to summon it if need be. In fact Mokuba was a priest-in-training.

"What are you running for?" Yami asked him.

"Noah came last night and I barely found out!" his cousin answered sounding scandalized.

The prince shook his head, "Is that all?"

Mokuba pouted, "Yami!"

"I'm teasing Mokie. But before you go any further you need to be properly dressed." Yami said.

Looking over himself the teen could find nothing wrong with what he was wearing. Yami took it upon himself to fix the flaw; stepping behind his little cousin he gathered the black hair into one hand and moved it to the side so he could get to the hood that was hidden. Pulling the hood up he brought Mokuba's hair through a hole at the base where the hood met the robe; he pulled the hood over the teen's head and received a sheepish look from him.

"Right. Priests must wear their hoods when in the public eyes unless in the company of family." Mokuba recited. **(1)**

Yami nodded and they started down the hall again.

"I assume Seto's praying in the High Temple again if you came running out without your hood on. He usually makes sure of that."

Mokuba nodded, "He said he's determined to solve both yours and Uncle's problems."

The prince rolled his eyes, "Not that I'm not grateful for his efforts, but my father won't be satisfied if Seto does find a solution."

They made their way through the palace until they reached the dining hall, the doors being open so they could just walk in.

At the table two people sat; one was a man with graying black hair, wine-red eyes, and a stern face. Resting on his head was a gold crown; the center dipped to the middle of the man's forehead and looked like a hawk's beak, on the sides what looked like dragon's wings were turned up. The crown was made in the likeness of the Winged Dragon of Ra, another of the gods and one of the three said to have created the world at the bidding of the God of gods. It was clear that the man wearing the crown was the king; he wore black pants, knee-high boots, a red coat with silver buttons and trimming, and a purple cape.

The other was a boy around Mokuba's age; he had aqua hair, eyes the same color as Mokuba's, and he wore white pants, dark brown knee-high books, an orchid shirt, and a white coat. This boy was Noah, Prince Noah Arcadia of the House Shinato **(2)** ; his kingdom excelled in the genealogy of all the noble and royal families of all the kingdoms from the first member up to the present, and which gods they worshipped.

House Shinato had also been a good friend to the House Sennen for generation upon generation, and they wanted to make a permanent alliance with each other through marriage. The only problem was both kings had only one child and they were sons. But Mokuba and Noah had been childhood friends, and two years ago had admitted to being in love with each other. They were the solution to the problem the two kingdoms faced.

"Noah!" Mokuba called happily.

The visiting prince stood from his seat and calmly made his way toward his fiancé, but anyone could see he was barely containing his excitement.

Yami made his way over to the table while his cousin shared a moment with the other prince "You know Mokuba's going to give you the silent treatment." He told his father.

"Noah arrived when he was sleeping, he can't complain about it." The king responded.

In another part of the palace on the second floor where the walls are made of marble with the likeness of many gods carved into them, a pair of large silver doors with the impression of a serpent-like dragon stood. The dragon is set into both doors, its head was level with that of any who entered and seemed to stare into one's very soul with its eyes. It had two mouths, and the large teeth at the back of the bigger mouth made the handles.

Within the room the walls were marble, four pillars on either side of a walk way led to the altar that was made of white wood from a tree of unknown origin, and white candles set in ivory candle holders.

In front of the altar a man was kneeling. He wore white boots, a white robe that was more like a coat held closed with blue buttons leading from his collar to his waist, and blue pants. Despite the hood it could be seen he had sharp features; blue eyes, brown hair, and around his neck a silver locket the size and shape of a playing card with the engraving of the Blues Eyes White Dragon. This was Seto Kaiba of the House Sennen, nephew to the king, and the kingdom's High Priest.

He put his hands together in front of him and bowed his head, "In the light of the Gods I am but a servant of their will. By their glory." Seto put his hands on the floor and bowed forward until his forehead touched the ground, "I beseech thee, Blue Eyes White Dragon, guardian of the name Kaiba of the House Sennen. Please show me, who is meant to be at the Prince's side and help carry on the kingdom? Who in this world can make my cousin happy?"

Seto returned to the position he took when he began to pray, his eyes closed as he waited for an answer to be given to him. Then his mind was assaulted; he saw images of a boy with eyes that rivaled the purest amethyst gems, cherry blossom skin, and hair similar to his cousin's minus the extra blonde streaks, and edged with violet instead of crimson. He was surrounded by many flowers and sat by a waterfall holding a red rose, he looked lonely.

Opening his eyes the priest smiled and bowed again, his forehead touching the floor, "By your will." And he stood to leave the High Temple.

Throughout the time Seto prayed, Yami was becoming frustrated with his father. Given he loved the man and respected him a great deal, but he wished Aknamkanon would stick to reigning over the kingdom rather than Yami's life.

"Yami, all I am saying is it's high time you settled down. You're twenty-two years old now." The king said.

"Seto's twenty-four and he's still single. Why aren't you on his case?" Yami retorted.

"Your cousin's a priest, not a prince. He isn't expected to carry on a kingdom."

Sighing in irritation Yami looked away from his father, "You don't get it."

Taken aback by his son's response Aknamkanon stood from his seat to stand in front of the prince, "And what don't I get?"

Yami held up the ring hanging around his neck, "I want what you and Mom had when you married, what Mokuba and Noah are experiencing."

They both looked to where the teens stood at the other side of the room from them, either ignoring their argument or too lost in each other's company to notice. The king looked back at his son and saw the look of admiration and envy in his eyes.

"You pressuring me like this won't allow me that chance. Mother gave me this ring for a reason and I intend to use it as such." Yami said.

Aknamkanon sighed at the mention of his late wife; he cherished the time he had with her deeply, and he knew Yami promised that he would only give her ring to who was meant to wear it. But he knew the heart breaking reality of life was…

"Not everyone is as blessed, my son."

"Well I want to try." Yami said firmly.

At that moment Seto came into the dining hall, "Uncle, Yami. I know how to solve both your problems."

"How big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"I prayed to the gods in the High Temple and they've sent me a vision of who the prince is meant to have at his side." The priest answered.

Yami visibly brightened and thanked the gods his older cousin was High Priest.

"And who is this mystery person?" the king inquired.

Seto shook his head, "I don't have a name to go by, only a face. From what I could tell from my vision Yami may need to travel to Edenveil-"

"No! Yami will not travel anywhere out of this kingdom!" Aknamkanon snapped.

The prince grew angry, "Why do you wish to deny me this chance?!"

His father turned "Don't raise your voice to me." He warned.

"I have a right to know, why can I not go and seek them out if the gods themselves said they are meant for me?"

"I'll not risk it. There are too many who would love to see you dead, and you are not ready to brave this cruel world."

Angered and insulted Yami stood from where he sat and made to leave, "You wish for me to grow up and act my age, yet you treat me as if I am nothing more than a helpless child."

He was out of the room before anyone could say anything. He went to the palace gardens and sat on a stone bench, resting his elbows on his knees and joining his hands to rest his forehead on them.

"Why does he insist on controlling my life Mother? I ask for one freedom of my pre-set life and he denies me it! Why?" he spoke to himself.

He looked at the rose bush that bore purple roses and reached to pick one. He loved roses just as his mother had, and for some reason favored the purple ones more than others.

"Uh-oh, your old man pissed you off again."

Yami came out of his thoughts and turned to see two men. The one who had spoken had long white hair that had a wild quality to it, narrow red-brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore a dark tan colored long sleeve shirt, navy blue pants, a blood red sleeveless coat that went to the back of his shins with a purple sash around his waist, and knee high-brown boots. Next to him was a man with darkly tanned skin, lavender eyes, and wild blonde hair. He wore a white short sleeved collared shirt that exposed a small bit of his chest, purple pants and a matching sleeveless coat that split in the back once it past the waist line, and elbow length black gloves and shin high black boots.

They were Bakura and Marik, two of the very few people who treated Yami like a person rather than a prince. Bakura, the albino, was a thief who was caught trying to steal the king's crown ten years ago; Yami lied and said that they were friends playing a game. Bakura played along and claimed to have forgotten the rules; he went free, but found himself sticking by Yami ever since. Marik, the tanned blonde, was found by Bakura and Yami in the palace. He's Bakura best friend and more than skilled in Dark Magik making him a Wytch. **(3)**

"Seto said the gods sent him a vision of my soul mate, but my father won't let me leave to find them." Yami told them.

"Well that's just wrong." Marik commented.

"I didn't say it wasn't."

Bakura sat next to Yami, "Listen, you helped me so now I'm gonna help you."

"Don't make me laugh, Thief." Seto said coming towards them "Just how do you plan to help him?"

"By sneaking him out, tonight." Bakura said haughtily.

Yami and Seto looked at the albino dumbstruck.

"Hey if you're leaving this fancy prison, take me with you." Marik said.

The thief looked at his friend as if he had grown extra body parts, "Of course you moron!"

Seto sighed, "Okay, okay. Since Yami will be useless without me, as well as you two psychos would be, I'll go with you too."

"Will you Seto?" Yami asked.

The priest smirked, "What? You think you're the only one who feels caged? Besides, I'm the only one out of all of us who knows what they look like."

That was a good point.

"What about Mokuba?" Marik asked.

"He'll be fine. Noah's here, so I know he'll be looked after. Besides, I think it's time I trust him with the responsibilities of the High Temple as a final trial of his priest training." The brunette supplied.

Bakura rubbed his hands together, "Well then, we're outta here tonight."

Late that night, in a dead sleep, Mokuba's mind was assaulted with different images; some were disturbing and left his heart pounding as he shot awake. He jumped out of bed and grabbed a blanket to act as a hood before running out of his room to the one next to his. He went inside finding no one, the wardrobe had clothes missing. The sound of a neighing horse drew his attention to the window and he saw four people leading four horses to the palace gate. Knowing who they were the young priest ran down to catch them before they left.

'I have to tell Seto what I saw in my dreams!'

"These idiots don't know how to stay quiet!" Bakura hissed.

Seto rolled his eyes, "It was your idea we sneak out now instead of coming up with an excuse to leave when it would be less suspicious."

Yami looked at them and rolled his eyes, "Will you two shut up before we're caught!"

Marik cleared his throat, "Guys, too late."

The other three looked to see what Marik was talking about and saw Mokuba standing there out of breath.

"What are you doing out here?" Yami asked.

"Are you… Are you all… leaving?" the teen gasped out.

Bakura immediately pushed Seto forward, "Ask him! It's his fault!"

Yami, Marik, and Seto looked at him with expressions that said, 'Oh my Ra, are you serious?!'

"Listen Mokie," Seto started going to his brother "We are leaving, but it's for Yami's sake. I promise though, we'll be back before you know it."

"How long will it be until you come home?" the younger asked.

The priest shook his head, "I can't say. But we'll try not t be too long; I still need to give you away after all." He gave his brother a rare smile.

Mokuba shook his head, "Take all the time you need. Blue Eyes White Dragon sent me a vision in my dreams; just finding Yami's intended to be won't be easy. There will be many obstacles in your path that will only become harder to overcome. Trust the power of the Dark Magician and the Magician of Black Chaos. I won't marry until you come home."

"Thanks Mokuba." Yami said coming over to pat his little cousin's head.

"Guys, we gotta go." Marik said urgently when he saw the sentries on the palace wall making their rounds.

Seto hugged his little brother before he followed the others to the gate and out.

"Lord Mokuba! What are you doing out here so late?" one of the sentries on the palace wall asked seeing the boy but not the others.

"I couldn't sleep so I came out for a walk. I'm going back to bed now." The young priest said before going back inside.

He decided he would sleep in Seto's room just to feel close to his brother, but didn't fall into sleep's embrace so easily. The vision he had weighted heavily on his mind and heart, and he felt uneasy despite the assurance of a powerful ally to come.

Yami, Seto, Marik, and Bakura waited until they were outside the village before mounting their horses and riding off.

"Hey, what do you think Mini-Priest was talking about when he told us about those magicians?" Bakura asked.

"Who knows?" Marik answered.

"First things first, let's get to Edenveil." Seto asked.

**Red Moon**

This land was once green, flourishing and beautiful. About a century ago though, a battle took place that devastated the forests and meadows. Now the soil is nothing but ash, no grass grows, only dried out and brittle skeletons of trees and bushes stood. Lakes and rivers were dried and cracked, no birds sing, no animals frolic; the place was desolate and the sky was forever clouded but no rain, sleet, snow, or hail came down. The only thing out of place was a tower rising high from the ground, and in its window stood a woman. She had brown hair to her shoulders and hard blue eyes filled with fires of hatred for the world; she wore a satin red floor length dress with a silk outer layer that was black. The red sleeves billowed around her arms and were off-shoulder, and was held by a silver clasp that also held a black silk cape. On her head was a silver three point crown with a ruby in the center. **(4)**

It was her permanent presence that kept this land dead.

"I'm tired of this imprisonment! One hundred years I've been sealed…Witch of the Black Forest!"

Directly across from the tower window was a silver gilded mirror with shell and scrolled floral decorative and the floret insets held a clear glass border. In the glass appeared a woman with violet hair with a brown feather in it; she wore a black dress with a metallic shoulder line, a yellowed eye with a cobalt iris in the center of her chest, and in the center of her forehead was an eye that was completely green except for the pupil. She opened her eyes revealing orbs black as night.

"My Queen, what do you wish of me?"

The queen turned from the window and stalked towards the mirror, "I've had enough of this. Now tell me, how can I escape?" she demanded.

"Same as always, you must marry. However chances of that happening are slim to nonexistent." The Witch said.

Turning her nose up to the air the queen began to rant, "If I wasn't stuck up here I would already be on a worthy man's arm. But that damn war, and that Chosen!" She let out a scream that echoed from the tower and across the barren land.

She took a breath then a smile appeared on her face as a thought occurred to her, "But I have my victories. Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is fairest of them all?"

Witch of the Black forest mentally sighed. Over the years the queen has been imprisoned in the tower she became unbearably vainer than she was before her imprisonment. That's what happens though, when there's only yourself and a possessed mirror for a century.

"It's that time again, your Majesty. The red moon will come with the Winter Solstice, and you know what that means."

"Who is fairer than me this time?" the queen growled out.

"A boy with skin like a newly bloomed cherry blossom. Hair of sunshine, ebony, and violets. Eyes that rival amethyst."

The queen's eye twitched, "Boy? Did you say boy? How can a boy be fairer than me?!"

The Witch resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Never mind that. If you want to preserve yourself you must have his heart harvested to be consumed on the night of the red moon."

As much as the queen hated to admit it, there was truth in those words, "Call Pegasus and Mako."

**Red Moon**

Edenveil was a kingdom that lived up to its name; it was indeed an Eden. There were flowers, beautiful and exotic flowers from all over the world growing everywhere and intricately designed fountains filled with many kinds of water lilies and coy fish. The surrounding forests of the kingdom were cherry blossom trees, fruit trees, wisteria trees, etc, ferns and rose bushes lined the path with flower beds, and lakes abundant with ducks, geese, and swans. In a forest south of the palace, as its main gate faced east, four boys were gathered around a small waterfall pool, making bouquets out of poppies and violets. Well, three of the four were.

One of them was about eighteen years old; he had white hair, doe-like chocolate brown eyes, and wore the attire of a Wiccan. A white sleeveless dress-like robe that went to his knees, white pants, white elbow-high fingerless gloves, a white shawl-scarf on his shoulders, silver earrings that looked like wind chimes, a silver braided belt around his waist, and silver sandals. **(5)** Another was around nineteen, had blonde hair that clashed with his tan skin, lavender eyes, and wore Ranger garb. A charcoal gray one piece outfit, a half-wrap around the back of his waist fell to his ankles, a black hooded cape, bracers on his forearms and shins, two daggers hung on his belt, and a bow and quiver of arrows hung on his shoulder.

Another blonde with honey-brown eyes stood against a tree watching the other three. He was around twenty years, he wore a dark blue long sleeve top with black gauntlets on his forearms, from his waist hung a four- plated armor piece with a khaki half-wrap under it to keep the armor from irritating him, along with his pants, boots with shin bracers, and a sword on his hip. **(6)** The last one was about eighteen; he had cherry blossom skin, blonde bangs framing his face and black gravity defying hair edged in violet, and amethyst eyes. He wore a dress-like tunic, white sleeves and collar, a violet bodice that hugged his torso until the waist where it flared to his knees, black leggings and boots. On his head was a silver circlet with a ruby and amethyst patterned rose in the center.

"Yuugi, Ryou, Malik. We should head back before it gets too dark." The blonde who was watching them said.

"Almost done Jou. Give us just two minutes." The ranger said.

The boy with the circlet looked at a bush with red roses. He reached out and picked one off ignoring the thorns that pricked the skin of his fingers and drew blood.

"Yuugi, again?" the Wiccan asked in an exasperated tone.

He took Yuugi's bleeding hand and set the rose aside to heal the pricks, "You've been letting this happen for a month now. What's going on?"

"I told you Ryou, that dream I had. I keep seeing someone who looks like me with eyes as red as our kingdom's roses."

"Yuugi hurt himself again?" the ranger asked.

"Over that dream." Ryou answered.

"Maybe Gyakutenno Megami is trying to tell you something."

Jou snorted, "Malik really, what could the goddess want to tell Yuugi by letting him prick his fingers?"

"How about the foretelling of his death?"

The group looked to see two male strangers smirking at them. One had long silver hair, some covering half his face leaving only his right amber eye to stare at them. He wore a bright red floor-length robe with a black belt around his waist and white boots. The other had a tan; his hair was wild and spiky while more of it was in a ponytail, and dark eyes. He was dressed like Malik, only his outfit was in blues and didn't have the wrap, and he carried a harpoon instead of a bow and arrows.

"Prince Yuugi Mutou of Edenveil, you have been summoned by Queen Téa to be part of the Red Moon Ritual." The ranger said.

Jou and Malik moved to stand in front of Yuugi and Ryou; Jou drew his sword, and Maik set and drew his bow.

"Touch him, I dare you!" Jou hissed.

The silverette man smirked, "Mako, there's a nice area of water there."

Mako, the ranger, smirked as he picked up on his companion's drift. He held out his hand and the air around him changed, "I summon you, Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness!"

In the pool of the waterfall appeared a creature with purple armor hiding light blue skin. I had a spear in its hands.

"Yuugi, Ryou! Watch your backs!" Malik warned as the creature appeared behind his friends.

"Um, you think Kuriboh can handle that thing?" Ryou asked.

Yuugi put his hands together as if to pray, "I hope so…"

The air around the prince shifted and a ball of brown fur with big purple eyes, and green clawed hands and feet appeared.

Mako burst out laughing.

"I get so tired of that reaction."

"Don't worry. I'll be the one to show 'em we don't play." Jou said.

He held a hand over his head, the air shifted, and a fierce black dragon appeared I the air. It gave a roar so powerful the ground shook and sent those who weren't ready to their knees.

"Pegasus what is that?" Mako demanded.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon? How could a powerful god be summoned by someone like you?!" the silverette roared at the blonde who summoned the dragon.

"That's what I'd like to know." A new voice said.

They looked to see four more strangers, all men. Two were dressed as a thief and a Wytch, and looked like Ryou and Malik but more mature… And insane. Another was dressed as a priest; he had brown hair easily seen under his hood, and blue eyes; looking at him made them feel as if the temperature dropped around them. The last one really held Yuugi's attention not because he looked like him, but because of his eyes. They were red like the roses he pricked his fingers on, like the eyes he saw in his dreams.

**1: Mokuba's recital was a little thing about being the face and voice of the gods in a literal sense.  
2: The name is a reference pun to the Virtual World Arc.  
3: Dark Magik- A branch of magical practice. Wytch- A male skilled in the art of Dark Magik.  
4: My kid sister came up with the design for Téa. I think she did pretty well, your thoughts?  
5: Ryou's outfit is based on Konzen's outfit from Saiyuki.  
6: I crossed Jou's outfit between Warrior of Light's outfit from Dissidia: Final Fantasy and the Final Fantasy III Warrior attire.**


End file.
